byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Brussels Sprout
Marie Flore Sprout, known by her hero alias of Brussels Sprout, is a Belgian superhero who dedicates her life and powers to the conservation of the environment around the world. She is also a famous member of the Avengers of Justice, a group of bi-universal bizarre heroes who have teamed up to fight against threats on either version of Earth. She is considered to be one of the most powerful members of the team, and when in her primed state, one of the most powerful entities in the galaxy. Background Born in rural Ardennes, Belgium, on the 6th July 1983, Marie Sprout was one of two siblings in her household, apart from her younger sister by 2 years, Lucie. Her parents owned and operated a substantial farm, the majority of which consisted of brussels sprouts. Under the guide of her parents, she learned to love all plant life and the vegetables on the Sprout farm became like her family. Unfortunately, rival farm owner Juliette Peeters was on the verge of losing her lifelong sprout business due to the superior product of the Sprout family. When Marie was 16, Juliette, then aged 29 took to their fields with gasoline and a flame thrower. Marie was out on the fields at the time, in the heart of the brussels sprout patch. As she was about to be engulfed in flame, an unusual phenomena occurred. The brussels sprouts in the field suddenly broke from the ground and converged on her, shielding her from the flames. When Marie awoke, the crops were ruined and her family was forced to relocate. However, she had astonishing new powers, and discovered that for 10 minutes every 24 hours, she could summon the demon Brussellio and he would bond with her spirit, exponentially enhancing her abilities. She turned to crime fighting in her native Belgium as a source of income, calling herself Brussels Sprout, bringing her family security and rendering Belgium as the safest place of all. That was until one day, she received a phone call from a mysterious sensation. Powers and Abilities Normal State When in her normal state, Marie possesses extreme endurance, with her head able to resist direct blows from a hammer without barely a scratch, as an example. She can also bathe unharmed in flames, can walk at the bottom of the ocean without protection and can withstand the impact of a tonne of c4 exploding in her face, as further examples of her endurance. She also has an extremely potent healing factor, even being able to regrow limbs within 10 seconds. It is unknown if she would be able to regrow her head should it be severed. She doesn't require her lungs to breathe, as her body can also photosynthesise, storing large amounts of reserve energy within her. She can also spend large amounts of time underwater, as her body can live off this stored energy while there. She can also manipulate all plant matter, meaning she can turn any plants into mobile soldiers, or use vines as tendrils, or cause trees to combine into one huge trunk that can be used as a battering weapon, just to name a few. She is also multi-lingual, with a vast array of languages which she can speak. Her native tongue is French, although she can speak Flemish with near perfect fluency. She has high proficiency in German, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, and Swahili, and moderate proficiency in Modern Mohawkian, Japanese Sign Language, Classical Chlorike III'an. She knows some basic English, but it is far from fluent and she usually uses a translator when she visits English speaking nations. However, her time spent with the Avengers of Justice has led her to take lessons in English, so that she can communicate with greater efficiency. With Brussellio Every 24 hours after her last use, her ability to bond with demonic spirit Brussellio becomes primed. She can activate it at will any time after, but will only last 10 minutes, and will take 24 hours to re-prime after it ends. When bonded with him, her powers include: -Virtual immortality (not literal, just her already freakishly strong endurance/healing factor become exponentially more enchanced) -She can move underwater almost as easily as on land, without the need to breathe. Likewise, she can also withstand the extremities of space, such as unfiltered radiation and extreme heat/cold, as well as the general vacuum. -Manipulation of her own form: she can stretch her own body to extreme limits, create plantlike projections (spikes, tendrils etc) or even shapeshift her own form into various shapes (although her colour and material can't change, just her shape). -Flight: She can fly at speeds of up to 1000 mph, and with apex agility and awareness. -Strength: She gains extreme superstrength, being able to hold up a collapsing skyscraper with one arm. -Speed: Her perceptions and reaction time increase a thousandfold, and she can move ten times faster than the average human. -Senses: All of her senses are enhanced exponentially, and she can hear conversations from over 400 km away if she focusses hard enough. -Fire breath: She can breathe a special form of fire, which is harmless to plant life and wood, but easily melts through metal and stone and turns animal life to ash within mere seconds. -Psionic Resistance: She cannot be affected by any forms of telepathy. It is also to be noted that her temperament under Brussellio completely changes. In her normal state, Marie is a generous, peaceful woman, but under Brussellio she becomes highly vengeful, especially with regards to acts that harm plantlife, having no qualms about eradicating anyone who takes part in such an act. Weakness In her normal state, Marie is highly susceptible to table salt (NaCl). It burns her skin, which can then only heal at a normal human rate. However, with the help of a certain assembly of heroes, she created a body suit that makes it difficult for salt to penetrate through. When bonded with Brussellio, however, salt does jack shit. Appearance Marie, before her abilities were revealed, had an athletic figure and stood at 5'6 tall. Afterwards, she stood at 5'9, but not much else changed. She has long red-brown hair, and she has green eyes, although they're normally covered by an eye mask. She wears a green and black spandex suit which is made out of genetically modified plant matter and allows her to use all of her powers uninhibited. When she bonds with Brussellio, she grows to 6'4 and her hair turns into a fierce shade of red and grows to her waist. A mysterious, ghostly green flame also engulfs her body, and her voice deepens and becomes an even mixture of an average womanly voice, crossed with that of a horrific demon. Relationships Avengers of Justice She is naturally the quietest member of the group, being quite shy. However she is fiercely loyal to them and will fight courageously by their side. She is closest to Refrigeratrix , as they are the only two from Byramus Earth, with the other three being from Wurmy Earth. She has an indifferent relationship with Paul Pratt and Seagull Sensation, seeing them as colleagues, from a strange and foreign version of Earth. Her relationship with Odam is...rocky to say the least. His proud and boisterous personality directly clashes with her reserved manner, and he often attempts to display his feats of strength whenever she's around, to prove he's the strongest, much to her annoyance. In one infamous incident, Odam's bragging pushed her over the edge, and she summoned Brussellio. In this form, she arm wrestled him, and forced him to submit when she nearly broke his arm. Reverting back to her normal form, she made a witty remark about how he wasn't that strong after all. Enraged by this, Odam punched her with his full force, sending Brussels through several walls, and she landed almost 200 metres away. Fortunately, her extreme endurance left her with only minor injuries, but the two were then on the verge of all out battle when the other three got between them and managed to calm tensions before further blows were struck.